


You Let My Heart Escape

by Skylermason20



Category: One Direction (Band), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A/B/O verse, Alpha! Harry, But Louis just has something about him so, But it isn't about him, Dom! Harry, F/M, Human! Louis, Human! Zayn, I feel like everyone thinks Harry's the girl in the relationship, M/M, Most of the tags have to do with his wolf traits, Not a lot tho, Reg Wolf! Liam, Reg wolf! Niall, Sorta Sub! Louis, The Teen wolf characters are what they are in the show, They shift into werewolves but it's like a/b/o verse, Tho Liam could be Alpha, bottom! Louis, possessive! Harry, top! Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylermason20/pseuds/Skylermason20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Things are pretty odd around here," Louis mumbles under his breath.</p><p>Harry glanced at the boy in question, "Certainly."</p><p>"But there won't be any of that Twilight crap, right? Because tell me now and I'll be on the first train out of here."</p><p>"No, well maybe if Jacob was the main character." Harry responds nonchalantly.</p><p>"That's great."<br/>▁</p><p>Or Louis is new in Manchester and knows nothing of the boy with too much hair, his weird little flock, or the other little group that seems to be connected to one another. But of course that doesn't effect with the possibility of him getting tied into the mix.<br/>▁</p><p>P.S. - Kudos to Kiesza on who's song Hideaway, I took my title from. Really you should check the song out if you haven't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flashback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skylermason20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylermason20/gifts), [LouisxClifford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisxClifford/gifts).



> So okay, I start too many stories that I can't seem to finish, but this one might end up making it. I want to go with a sort of show thing. Like episode by episode, but chapters in this case. I will try to update maybe two times a week, rather having you wait a whole seven days. So lets see how this plays out? Enjoy. :))

He really should have seen this coming.

   
'Pick up Zayn, pick up the damn phone, Zayn!' He glances around quickly and looks down at his mobile. He has already sent out an SOS, so he's in the dark on how his friend hasn't replied to ask about his location. 

   
His phone cast a dim light that only lit up five feet away from him, fading in to fog anywhere beyond the yard and two feet. As he looked around from his hiding spot, him being hunched over on the ground out of the sky's light, he supposes he should have paid more attention to those movies or shows his sister watches. Because well, he couldn't have been more obvious with where he was.

   
He was fairly certain he lost the creature a while back, though. And the creature was running from was exactly that, a creature. He was obviously too busy running from the exotic beast to pay attention if it was anything known to man, but he got a glimpse and it was at least tittering on the brink of human. And being extremely hairy. 

   
Weirdly enough this all started from being out with his friends. He himself got so jaw dropping smashed that he could barely see himself in the mirror of the boys' room at a downtown pub. Liam, one of his best mates, had seen his state and realized he needed go home, sending his other friend and Liam's boyfriend, Zayn, to take him back to his house.

   
They were good friends to worry about how his parents would take the situation so Zayn decided texting Anne about the new plans of returning to Zayn's instead was most responsible and began his trip to his place. They just needed to make a detour because Zayn lived so far from the pub and Harry's bladder was full and he really needed to pee, and if they didn't pull over to stop at a place with a bathroom he was going to pee. Harry's words exactly. He wasn't the one at fault because he just simply forgot to use the toilets before he left with Zayn.

 

After ten minutes of the taller of the two giggling and whining, Zayn stopped at a gas station on their closest exit. Harry thanked him forty times before heading inside. He couldn't quite run so he was left with this odd waddle trot as he burst through the building's entrance. The man working the graveyard shift looked at the brunette like he was in need of a pepper spray, but Harry couldn't focus on that.

   
He really hoped the bathroom didn't need a key to get inside because then he was a goner and he would be so embarrassed and he just needed this to go his way.

   
Lucky, he only had to twist once to open the door that lead to a four urinal, one stall bathroom. He got to the first one and quickly unbuckled his probably way too tight jeans and zipped down the zipper. He did the essentials needed when a boy uses the bathroom, then tucked himself and fixed his pants. 

   
Once he got to the sink, humming out of content with his empty bladder, he began to put soap on his hands which he noticed was enchanted with a wondrous scent. Now he had something else to hum about. That only lasted for a few seconds until someone joined him in the bathroom. He figured it was Zayn that had come to tell him off for taking so long. Only it wasn't.

   
It was a man that was obviously older than Harry, that was a little wasted too. Or at least he looked wasted. It was undeniably awkward in the men's room at the moment and Harry, in his intoxicated state, began to talk to the man near the toilet.

   
"Long night, huh?"

   
The man just grunted. Harry wasn't entirely sure why but he did and Harry guessed it was an okay answer at the time. Harry took a chance to look up at the blonde stranger from the mirror but was put out to find the lad was already studying him.

   
"Alright then."

 

 Harry flicked droplets of water from his soggy hands, since there was no towels, and headed for the door.

   
"Wait!"

 

The man finished up and headed to the sink to quickly wash his hands. Harry stood by the door oddly as the guy wiped his wet hands on this clothed things.

   
"I'm George." He, George said.

   
Harry furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't need to know that, George.

   
"Cool, I'm Lucas." Harry replied, this weirdo didn't need to know his name. Harry began to leave when he heard the guy sigh and mumble a, 'no you're not.'

   
Chills ran down the spine. Harry took a quick look at him and shrugged and walked out of the gas station. Zayn was at the tank getting gas for his car.

   
Zayn saw the boy and said, "Needed to anyway."

 

Harry just got into the passenger's seat. He surely has sobered up by now. 

   
Once the tank was full, the raven haired boy hopped in and turned on the car. 

   
As they pulled out of the gas station's parking lot, Harry saw a blue rover pull out too. But it was about the time to be heading home and the station was closing anyway, so he paid no mind.

   
That was until the car made every turned they made, traveled down every street traveled, and followed them for five blocks.  Harry notified Zayn of this information.

   
"Zayn, the car behind us has been following us since the station.." Harry mumbled as he glanced up at the rear mirror.

   
Zayn looked up and responded with a, "So you noticed too. He came out a few seconds after you and waited in his lot until we left."

   
"And you didn't mention this before because?"

   
"Didn't want to scare you."

 

Harry scoffed.

 

"Joking, besides the house is just a few minutes away. I mean who knows? The club we went to houses many of the residents that live near me. No worries, Styles. Just a coincidence." 

 

Zayn was oddly chilled but Harry was at the end of his seat. He hopes what his friend had said was the truth.

   
Once the house came into view, the boy was more tired than worried and could barley keep his eyes open. Zayn had to shake him once the car was in the lot.

   
"Harry, come on."

   
Harry blinked back into consciousness and opened his door. 

 

"Can I head to the back before I crash. I at least want to notify Gemma. On my whereabouts." Harry asked once the two got to the front door.

   
"Oh, yeah. That's just fine, make sure to lock up after that. Apparently there has been break ins and attacks. Been looking at a new area, but for now stay safe." Zayn replied as he opened the door and took his coat off.

   
Harry slide out the backdoor as Zayn headed up the stairs, kicking off his shoes on the way.

 

Harry opened his contact listed and scrolled down:

 

A-  
Aiden  
Anne  
Ashton

C-  
Calum  
Cher

D-  
Derek

E-  
Ed

G-  
Gemma←  
Greg  
Grimmy

 

He pressed on his sister's name and hit call. Straight to voicemail. She was asleep.

 

But he still left a message, "Hey Gem, call me or text me when you get his. I'm staying at Zayn's and everything is fine. See you tomorrow." He even left a text. 

 

Once Harry pocketed his phone he turned around to head back inside. But stopped in his tracks because of Zayn's opened back door. 

 

Zayn, Harry thought, you need to be more careful. Harry went to latch the gate up. He didn't want any of the intruders, that Zayn had mentioned, to come in. But he grabbed the top of the gate and noticed a package a few feet from Zayn's property. 

 

He wondered why they delivered it to the back. He stepped out of the yard to retrieve the shipment. As he picked it up, something caught his attention. He was now aware of a presence that he didn't notice before. In slow motion it seemed Harry had spun around and gasped upon seeing the thing. 

 

Of course, it had claws. And it certainly owned fangs hidden between teeth. But most of all it's gruesome features, it's skin was painted with hair. This was no human. 

 

Harry knew he needed to find shelter right now. But the only available place was the Malik residents and that had the odd creature placed in front of it. 

 

Harry chose the opposite direction. After two minutes of running through the woods that Zayn happened to be near, Harry was exhausted. He took track but this time he was out of breathe because of this encounter. He was sure he was going to die. 

 

No matter where the boy hid, it was a if the guy was playing a twisted game on him. Have the pounding foot steps stop making Harry think his hiding spots had tricked it only for it come out of nowhere and swipe for him. 

 

Harry currently was amongst some bushes and trees gasping quiet breaths, even stopping his breathing a few to be more quiet. His phone was out to make a call for his friend, that apparently was sleeping at the moment. 

 

And if Harry wasn't so scared his emotion would be pissed because Zayn didn't pick up his SOS call or even go out and check if he was remotely fine. 

 

A phone call can only take so long. 

 

Harry was to focused on reaching Zayn that he didn't noticed that the footsteps picked up again, until he was resting against the soil and there was a growling monster on top of him. 

 

His eyes went impossibly wide. He couldn't believe that the man from earlier actually followed him. He recognize him. 

 

His eyes slipped close as he waited for the bite that would lead him to death. But that didn't come. What did was a scratch against his right cheek. That made Harry open his eyes immediately and furrow his eyebrows. 

 

The guy, George, got up and left Harry. The injured boy stood and cupped his cheek and followed trampled twigs back to the house. 

 

Upon arriving, he grabbed the package, which got him into all of this, and locked up the gate. 

 

He finished the rest of the security checks before heading to the downstairs bathroom to check his face. The scratch had shocked him. One because it was now a scar and not an open wound and for two because the dried blood down his face, was only enough for something from an elbow scrape. That couldn't be right. 

 

Nonetheless, he put disinfecting liquid on a napkin and cleaned at it. It still burned, though. He didn't want it out while he slept. So he took a ply of bandage from the first aid kit and and taped some of the sides to the areas that didn't have any wounds on it. This was his make shift band aid. 

 

There was a pillow and sheet on the couch. Which Harry guessed Zayn had put there when he first went outside. Harry settled against the couch and draped the sheet against him. A sigh tumbled from his lips as he fell unconscious. 

 

Harry soon will find out he was one of sixteen teens attacked tonight. He was chosen to be a wolf.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAST TIME ON YOU LET MY HEART ESCAPE:
> 
> Harry goes to a club with best friend Zayn. Harry meets an odd man who happens to be one of the members apart of the pack in town. The wolf follows Harry and selects him, out of sixteen teens that night, to be a werewolf. ((PART NOT MENTIONED BUT HAPPENS AND LEADS TO THIS CHAPTER)) Harry tells his friend of the occurrence and Zayn introduces him to his friends Liam and Niall, who are wolves themselves. Harry finds out he might not be the only one.  
> ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has nothing to do with nothing but Red Band Society was amazing. You should watch it if you haven't because yes.

"Harry. I mean as in another group of students have wolves."

 

Says Zayn as he, Harry, Niall, and Liam carpool to school that Monday morning.

 

They all had heard a rumour of a boy named Scott who was an wolf. He was apparently thought to be a beta until he fully presented as an alpha.

 

"So, why are we on this. We know sixteen other kids were attack on the night I was." Harry responded as Zayn turned on the street that was three blocks from their school.

 

"Because," Zayn spat, "Like Liam and Niall, he was already a were," Zayn calmed down a bit and glanced towards Harry, "I'm just saying we could use the bond between them."

 

Harry should have known what Zayn was getting at. Lately, word on werewolves were that they were being killed. The more wolves you have in a pack, the safer. Liam and Niall are now with Harry so they're not so fearful to go out, just in case the other couldn't make it.

 

Harry turned to Niall and Liam and rose his eyebrows. Liam spoke up.

 

"He's right. Think about it. Last Tuesday, a couple of regular wolves were jumped and killed. And that was two. We need to improve on our little pack here and you know it."

 

Niall nodded of course.

 

Harry saw the sign of their school come into view before he bellowed, "What makes you think Scott Mc- Whatever - is going to accept us in?"

 

Zayn shrugged and said, "Actually,  I talked to him and Stiles, another wolf, they agree that we both should get something arranged to be a group.

 

Harry thought over the idea and approved right when they pulled into their usual spot in the high school's parking lot.

 

"Are their other wolves other than Scott and Stiles?" Harry needed to know exactly how much people were being added.

 

Once they got out Zayn answered Harry's question.

 

"Quite a few, but not enough to be a regular pack. That's why he's for the combining idea. Not sure how the two alpha thing is going to work but it shouldn't be too much of a complication. Oh, you should know that they also have a human within their group who knows and she's a banshee. According to Scott, it works out."

 

Harry was going to have to meet them at lunch.

 

Liam, Niall, and Zayn make it to their first class of the day as Harry goes to study hall. Which is convenient since he didn't finish his Trigonometry homework.

 

The boy just sat down when a body brushed lightly against him. Harry looked up to apologize for the inconvenience to the stranger. Though the stranger was the cause of it.

 

"Sorry, mate," a boy replied, not even sparing a glance Harry's way. Once Harry looked up to say, "No problem," he nearly tore his book in half.

 

The boy was hot. Impossibly hot.

 

As the student walk towards the book shelf, Harry kept an eye on him. Maybe once he finished his worksheet he'll talk up the guy.

 

Every so often he looked up to see if the boy was still there, which he was, and once he finish the last part of his equation, he hopped up and made his way over to the boy who was at a computer.

 

Harry came to a holt behind him and cleared his throat. The beauty stopped typing.

 

"I'm Harry. Are you new?"

 

He wanted to find a way to make it seem like he wasn't a weirdo and just wanted to help out a new student.

 

"Yeah. I am." The boy turned around. "By the way, my name's Louis."

 

Of course his name was Louis. He looked like a Louis. Harry realized he was just staring at him after his response and he began to speak.

 

"So, do you need any help finding rooms? Any ins and outs to the school? I've been here for two years now." Harry explained, hoping Louis would say yes to the offer.

 

"Uh, I know where my class are, but I guess you could tell me the ins and outs. We could even sit together at lunch if you want? I'm a freshman, so no one I really know."

 

Louis didn't want to come off as desperate but he didn't want to be lonely either. He'll go for what he can get.

____

 

Later that day, at lunch, Scott and his group and Harry and his friends were all at one table. They've been talking about how the binding will work. Both Alphas had agreed it was a logical idea and didn't mind sharing the pack.

 

But during the talk of everything, Harry kept thinking of the boy he met earlier. Louis.

 

He had agreed to lunch together so Harry had every right to be glancing around the lunch room at the moment. Which Stiles caught.

 

"Harry? What's wrong?"

 

His analyzing made the rest of the table turn towards him.

 

Harry didn't want to admit the reason but he also didn't want to lie, partly because he wanted everyone to trust their alpha. He began to get red, when he noticed he didn't answer automatically and made the group worry.

 

"Nothing. I just met someone new today and we had plans for lunch. Doesn't seem like they are coming though." Harry was defeated.

 

Zayn made sympathetic eyes, knowing that his friend must like the person in question. He still shrugged and reached past Lydia to pat the sad, curly haired boy on the shoulder.

 

"Aw, it's okay. Their lost. You still have us, right?" Zayn tried to make it light.

 

"Yeah, I guess. But if you saw them you would know I'm the one at lost." Harry replied as he picked up on of his grapes and placed it in his mouth, chewing it rather slowly. Niall didn't let Harry's heartbroken mood put him down. He grabbed a grape for himself.

 

The time read five minutes til the end of lunch and Harry should have known. The boy was just being kind. He probably was eating lunch forgetting all about the arrangement.

 

That was until he saw the boy dashing in the lunch room and heading towards Harry's table, after finding it hidden in the room.

 

Harry scooted over on the bench, making room for the red faced boy.

 

"Sorry. I was in Art and she wouldn't let us leave until we finished. I would have just ate lunch there but I remembered our lunch plans," Louis rambled, Harry smiled, "And I felt bad for making you wait so I tried to hurry as fast as I could and make it."

 

Louis was basically shouting but Harry didn't really noticed. He just patted the seat beside him and whispered, "No problem."

 

Zayn snickered and Harry glared at him. It was a problem until he got there.

 

Louis sat down and dropped his bag, getting his lunch out from his pack. As he began to eat Harry decided now was time to introduce him to his friends.

 

"Guys, this is Louis. Louis, this is my friends."

 

All eyes were on Louis as he smiled around his sandwich.


	3. Author Note

¤¤¤¤¤  
Hi! I'm so sorry for being a butt head and not finding the time to post. One reason would be well, time, mentioned before, and another is that I'm planning on continuing this story on another account. From that account, LouisxClifford, I will update this story and my other story, Changing What We're Used To. So if you want to follow the story make sure to find it on the other account.  
¤¤¤¤¤


End file.
